1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device able to perform photographing of auto-focusing (AF) and a fixed focus (PF: Pan-Focus) in which a focus is fixed to infinity as an example. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic device, a photographing control method, a photographing control program and an integrated circuit in which selection of taking of an auto-focusing image or a fixed focus image is performed automatically in accordance with a state of affairs in photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device providing a photographing function, a telephone function and an information processing function, for example, is far above a level that it is not necessary to carry a mobile phone and a camera separately, can perform selectively photographing, a telephone or information processing. Furthermore, the device can modify and edit a photographed image to a desired configuration, and can transmit and receive it. Because of this, the synergistic use of the respective functions is possible. For example, in a mobile terminal having a photographing function, a photographic chance is rapidly increasing and a focus function corresponding to a photographic scene is required. An AF function and a PF function are used as a focus function like this, and the easiness of photographing is designed to be given by selection of a focus function.
By the way, as prior patent documents in connection with a camera providing an AF function and a PF function, for example, the Japanese Patent Laid Open Publications No. 7-56227, No. 10 186442, No. 8-114740 and No. 10-197938 are in existence.
The publication No. 7-56227 has an object which, by using an existing liquid crystal panel, button and so on, makes it possible to switch to a mode such as an AF mode, a distant view mode and a fixed focus mode and makes it possible to display that mode. And, this publication discloses constitution in which the respective modes such as the AF mode, the distant view mode and the fixed focus mode are switched in order every time that one mode selecting switch is pushed once.
In the publication No. 10-186442, an auto-focusing camera provides a fixed focus mode. This publication has an object which makes it possible to photograph at proper focus even in the case of a person unaccustomed to the operation of a camera and a pictured object which is hardly brought into focus in an AF mode. And, this publication discloses constitution in which switching between an auto-focusing control mode and a fixed focus mode is possible.
The publication 8-114740 has an object which provides an auto-focusing camera excellent in switching between an AF mode and a distant view mode (a PF mode). And, this publication discloses constitution in which either of the AF mode and the PF mode is set in a mode set part and the switching to another mode from a mode set in the mode set part can be performed by a mode switch.
Further, the publication No. 10-197938 has an object that distance range brought into focus can be accurately grasped and a photographer can take a picture at ease even in the case of the inaccurately decision of a distance by eye-measurement without depending on intuition of the photographer, and discloses constitution for giving width to range being in focus.
By the way, according to the publications No. 7-56227, No. 10-186442, No. 8-114740 and No. 10-197938, although it is possible to switch the AF function or the PF function by a switch according to a photographic scene, the operation of a switch for mode selection like this is troublesome and also becomes a cause missing a photographic chance. Further, even if the rapidity of an AF function is improved, a time required for bringing into focus is longer in comparison with a photographic chance changing in a moment. Also, if priority is given to a PF function from prediction of the coming of a photographic chance, it is necessary for a photographer to switch carefully to an AF function from the PF function according to a photographic scene. It is necessary to urge a photographer to perform operation like this every photographing, and a precious AF function is to be spoiled if the photographer forgets the switching operation.
Further, although in the publication No. 10-197938 range being in focus is shown in a finder in addition to a pictured object, if a display like this occupies an inside of the finder, range for showing a pictured object is narrowed. Also, although a confirmation of the in-focus range displayed separately and cutting range of a pictured object becomes necessary, a confirmation like this is to give tired feeling to a photographer.
The problems mentioned above can not be solved even if technology disclosed in the above-mentioned patent documents is used.